Vidas ligadas
by Dreams.with.open.eyes
Summary: la historia jamas contada ¿que pasa con los haruno?¿que hay detras de la frialdad de hanabi y la dulzura de hinata?¿sasuke de verdad podra cambiar?¿que hara sakura? DESCUBRELO...
1. Guerra: un punto de reencuentro

_Capitulo I_

_Guerra: punto de reencuentro_

La guerra esta en un punto critico, muchos enemigos han muerto, sin embargo muchos amigos también lo han hecho, ¿Qué hay que hacer?... ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?... ¿Qué hare yo con estos dos?...

Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de bellos ojos verdes jade y un cabello de un color rosa palo que estaba por debajo de sus hombros, esta chica corría a gran velocidad al igual que sus compañeros…no podía pensar en nada mas que estas tres preguntas que a veces se veían interrumpidas por un dolor punzante en su abdomen que le hacia recordar el origen de aquella herida que era mas sentimental que física…el gran escuadrón se había dividido en pequeños grupos y su líder ya había muerto, ya solo eran ella, su ex-sensei, otra chica mayor que ella, tres hombres como de su edad y una chica de ojos perla…tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente…no podía pensar con claridad y eso le preocupaba, mas que a ella misma, a sus camaradas.

Cierto chico de cejas tupidas y ojos grandes que no rebasaba los 17 años de edad le preguntaba repetidamente si se sentía bien y ella por no preocuparlo mas claro que contestaba que estaba a la perfección e intentaba ocultar lo mas que podía su malestar.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, una gran llanura de pasto y flores que se encontraba en la mitad de un espeso bosque, donde sería el encuentro con otra pequeña división que tenia algo es especial con respecto a sus integrantes…había alguien conocido… o al menos para esa chica de orbes jade.

- disculpen la tardanza tuvimos unos cuantos inconvenientes – dijo disculpándose la peli rosa con una reverencia al igual que el resto del equipo.

- no hubiéramos demorado si no te hubieras desaparecido a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien, Sakura – dijo en gesto de puchero de niño chiquito y un poco de reclamo en susurro un chico de cabello café alborotado que, sinceramente, tenia cara de perro, pero no dejaba de ser atractivo.

Una chica muy parecida al chico cara de perro pero con el cabello largo muy bien recogido en una coleta le dio un golpecito con el codo al mismo tiempo que la otra chica de ojos perla con cabello azul largo y el de cejas tupidas lo miraban acusadoramente, mientras que el ex-sensei leía sus acostumbradas novelas Icha Icha y el tercer chico de cabello negro largo y ojos perla apartaba la vista de la escena.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad Hana – después de un momento se percató de las miradas – dejen de verme de esa manera – dijo dejando a un lado los susurros para pasar a los gritos.

- era algo importante, lo juro Kiba – dijo Sakura intentando justificarse ante el chico perro, hablando de igual manera con un susurro.

- no tiene porque disculparse, Sakura-sama, algunas veces pasan esos incidentes – dijo una bella voz, dulce, pacifica y amorosa que provenía de una chica de cabello azul corto hasta los hombros con unos bellos ojos color jade, muy parecidos a los de Sakura.

Sakura se levanta - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y porque lo dices con tanto respeto?

- quizá no me recuerde, pero yo a usted si la recuerdo a la perfección, me llamo Haruno Sumire y yo soy su… - para, al ver el semblante de Sakura.

Sakura abre los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, quedándose en shock por un instante - ¿de verdad eres tú mi prima, Sumire-chan? – Dijo reaccionando de aquel pequeño trance – ¿es posible que seas tú?

Sumire respondió con un gesto afirmativo y la cara de Sakura se ilumino por completo, Sumire tenia ganas de abalanzarse sobre su querida prima que no veía desde hacia ya 9 largos años pero no podía, estaban en plena guerra, recordaba como era Sakura cuando era una niña de 5 años, era tan linda e hiperactiva, en cambio, ahora era toda una mujer.

Sakura también quería abrazarla pero no podía por las mismas razones que Sumire, recordaba cuando eran pequeñas y su prima era más alta que ella y ahora estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

- ¿son familia? – Dijo Kiba asomando su cabeza entre las dos Haruno – si que se perecen – moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro viendo la cara de ambas chicas y como reflejo Sumire volteo a velo.

- no fastidies Kiba – dijo su hermana mayor y Sumire dirigió su mirada hacia ella

- pero sino-

- no te preocupes no hace nada de eso aamm… Hana ¿cierto? – Hana respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo – y tú… mmm… Kiba, gracias por el alago pero no has visto a Kiri – menciono con una pequeña sonrisa – ellas dos son-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – reaccionando de un pequeño trance

- mm… supongo que lo mismo que tu, pelear en la cuarta gran guerra ninja – dejando a un lado su sonrisa divertida a un a más sarcástica.

- a lo que me refiero es… - vino un recuerdo de otras seis personas de distintas edades pensando en las palabras que había dicho antes su prima - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Sumire intentaba descifrar lo que Sakura le preguntaba ladeando la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo – si te refieres a el resto de las ramas, pues deben de estar igual que desde que tenias 7 años, regados por el mundo. Mira, yo solo se donde esta Yanagi y eso porque hemos vivido juntas desde hace seis años, nos asignaron a distintos escuadrones creo que ella se quedo en el de inteligencia no lo se pero ya no he sabido mas de ella… si te interesa, mi escuadrón se tubo que dividir en pequeños grupos ya sabes para cubrir mayor territorio y eso, sin embargo… - dijo mirando hacia atrás y extendiendo una mano hacia donde estaban sus camaradas que ya solo eran tres.

- comprendo… - dijo mirando hacia el resto del equipo y después poniendo la vista el la de cabello azul - ¿Qué ha pasado contigo en estos años?

-pues…

Se escucha un gran estruendo en ese instante que hace captar la atención de todos los presentes.

- Larga historia, poco tiempo, será mejor que vallamos a ver que paso mientas tanto hablaremos acerca de la información que hemos recopilado en el camino, ¿bien? – dijo Sumire dirigiéndose a todos.

- si

De inmediato todos comenzaron a saltar de nuevo hacia el bosque donde rápidamente perdieron de vista aquel gran jardín donde se habían encontrado. Se dirigieron directamente hacia el punto del estruendo. Todos estaban callados a excepción de las dos primas reencontradas que charlaba a cerca de la información conseguida.

- así que eso paso, Sakura-sama

- tal y como te lo digo

- no puedo creer que el pequeño Sasuke-kun haya caído tan bajo, yo que lo vi cuando aun era un pequeño inocente

- ¿a que te refieres con eso Sumire?

- bueno le contare mi historia… nuestra historia

- ¿a que te refieres con NUESTRA?

- a la historia de los Uchiha y mía


	2. La historia jamás contada: Itachi&Sumire

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis historias. GRACIAS :D

_Capitulo II_

_La historia jamás contada: Itachi y Sumire_

- Sumire, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con los Uchiha? – Sakura tenia, en ese instante, una cara de desconcierto al no entender lo que le decía su prima.

- es muy simple, vera yo… - empezando a explicar y siendo interrumpida.

- puedes hablarme de tú, no te preocupes Sumire-chan

- esta bien… bueno y como te decía, yo tenía una relación muy cercana con Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun y sus padres… - guardo silencio, como si estuviera perdida completamente en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿y eso porque…? – aun sin entender unas cosas.

- pues Itachi-kun y yo siempre fuimos muy a la par en la academia, pero él salió un año antes que yo, sin embargo nos pusieron en un mismo equipo, claro antes que a él lo dividieran a Anbu – decía esto con una agradable sonrisa que no era precisamente discreta.

- entonces Itachi y tu tenían una relación competitiva por eso eran cercanos – intentando hacer ciertas suposiciones.

- mejor dicho, una relación amistosamente competitiva

- bien entonces Itachi y tu eran amigos ¿cierto?

- si, pero solo por un tiempo – dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esta vez mas de complicidad.

- ¿Cómo que por un tiempo?

- si, bueno, pasando tanto tiempo juntos, ya que solo era un equipo de dos, y como éramos muy avanzados…

- déjame adivinar, te enamoraste, ahí termino la amistad en desgracia y empezó la historia de ambos, de dolor para ti, ¿verdad?

- no, jaja, ¿Por qué eres tan negativa con los Uchiha? – dijo Sumire con una sonrisita divertida. Sakura al instante volteo con su prima un poco apenada y desconcertada /¿Cuándo fui negativa con respecto a los Uchiha, es decir, frente a Sumire-chan?/ ese fue el pensamiento se Sakura mientras miraba a la chica de cabello azul – es decir – dijo Sumire reparando en la mirada que le daba su prima en ese instante – cuando te dije que te contaría mi relación con los Uchiha te alteraste demasiado – cambiando su sonrisa por algo un poco mas preocupado o quizá intentando descubrir algo mas de lo que ella no supiera, mas que de los Uchiha, de Sakura – como si se tratara de algo prohibido – paro un instante y después continuo – de un tabú.

Sakura al oír esa palabra abrió mas los ojos… tabú… tabú… esa palabra resonaba como un eco en su mente /quizá eso sea la mejor descripción por mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, algo mal visto por todos, pero no lo puedo evitar, quisiera no sentir esto por él, quisiera odiarlo, pero yo simplemente… /

- tengo mis razones – dijo Sakura volteando inmediatamente hacia otro lado y haciendo un pequeño puchero. /o quizá no sea precisamente un tabú, quizá no para todos/

- bueno – paro un instante – volvamos a nuestra historia… Itachi y yo nos enamoramos y, si, ahí termino la relación pero… - se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo, recordando aquellos buenos tiempos - no en desgracia - de repente se le ilumino la cara levantándola hacia el cielo y drásticamente hacia su prima mientras decía con una notoria felicidad - Itachi-kun y yo fuimos novios

- ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste novia de un asesino? – sale su inner en ese momento: creo que te excediste, es decir, Sasuke también lo es y lo amamos. Sakura: pero no mato a toda su familia. Inner: pero mato a su hermano mayor. Sakura: pero él le quito a su familia. Inner: eso no lo justifica.

- Itachi-kun no era un asesino – contesto rápidamente la pregunta de la pelirrosa y cambio drásticamente su semblante feliz y amoroso por uno muy serio al mencionar que Itachi era un asesino, era verdad, o por lo menos lo era para la mayoría de la sociedad. Sumire aun la veía directamente a la cara mientras corrían a gran velocidad en aquel espeso bosque. De repente su mirada volvió al suelo mientras decía un poco mas calmada y en cierta forma triste – él tenia sus razones – guardo silencio por un momento – no sabes lo importante que era en su vida que existiera paz en este mundo, a pesar de ser un ninja, él era un pacifista, no le gustaba ver derramar sangre innecesaria, pero a veces en este mundo de guerra continua, era necesario, quizá para buscar una nueva esperanza – guardo silencio y después continuo – él odiaba la guerra, pero era capaz de iniciar una, solo para proteger a quien quería – otra vez guardo silencio y comenzó a hablar pero esta vez con un semblante, obviamente, dolido y los ojos cerrados – el consejo lo sabía y se aprovecho de eso para hacerlo ver a él como un asesino y no mostrarse como en verdad son ellos.

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver el consejo? No estoy entendiendo nada – aun sin entender nada pero un poco más comprensiva al ver como se ponía su prima al hablar de eso.

- muy bien empecemos por el inicio – continuo un poco mas tranquila – Itachi-kun y yo nos hicimos novios a los 10 años, recuerdo una vez que fui a comer a su casa y me presentó a sus padres como su novia…

-Flashback-

_Itachi y Sumire entran a una casa bastante grande de madera muy fina, entrando de inmediato hay un pequeño escalón y unas pantuflas, y a un lado de este escalón se encontraba un perchero de color negro hecho de metal, después de ese escalón, se encontraba un pasillo de forma horizontal, es decir, dejando alrededor de 2 metros libres desde la puerta hasta la pared de enfrente dejando un largo espacio hacia los lados que daban, entrada por medio de puertas corredizas, a 3 amplias salas de estar. Justo en la pared en frente de la puerta se encontraba la puerta corrediza que conducía hacia el despacho del padre de Itachi y al lado derecho de la puerta se encontraban unas escaleras que iban a dar al segundo piso se esa enorme casa. A lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba la cocina y el comedor, ambos también muy amplios._

_- mamá, invite a una persona especial a comer – grita desde la puerta de su casa, mientras se quita un abrigo de color azul marino que traía y toma la que traía Sumire de color blanco, ya que estaban en pleno invierno, para ponerlos en aquel perchero._

_Sumire llevaba puesto unas botas cafés, un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas mallas color azul marino._

_Itachi llevaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones color gris y unos botines negros_

_- esta bien hijo, ¿es uno de tus amigos? – le contesta a su hijo desde la cocina_

_- jeje, mas bien es una "amiga" – dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia donde se encontraba su madre con una sonrisa de complicidad mirándose mutuamente y ella con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Esta, al oír lo que le acababa de decir su hijo mayor paró de hacer la comida y salió de la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo para conocer a la invitada de su hijo, de tan rápido que iba casi se caía pero se detuvo del marco de una puerta y se detuvo en frente de ambos y se encontró con una bella niña de 10 años con un cabello largo de un color azul cielo opaco y un poco oscuro con unos grandes ojos verdes. Al verla sonrió._

_- Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo la madre de Itachi acercándose demasiado a la cara de Sumire haciendo que se ponga nerviosa y un poco sonrojada._

_- a… ¿yo?... cla-claro, eh me-me lla-llamo… - suspira y toma valor para poder contestarle – me llamo Haruno Sumire – dijo cuando ya se había calmado casi por completo._

_- mmm… que bonito nombre – dijo apartando su cara y la mirada de la pequeña nerviosa niña para después acercarse, nuevamente, sonriente a la cara de la Haruno, poniéndola, nuevamente, roja – yo me llamo Uchiha Mikoto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

_- esta bien, Mikoto-sama_

_- bueno y que tal si se sientan a…_

_- ¿hermano? ¿Ya llegaste?_

_Se oye una voz de un niño de no más de 4 años que estaba sentado a mitad de la escalera sacando la cabeza entre los barrotes de madera que formaban parte del pasamano. Era un niño muy risueño, era muy lindo de cara blanca, ojos de un azul grisáceo oscuro que apenas y se distinguía, además de un cabello negro y alborotado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino y unos pantaloncillos negros._

_- si, Sasuke_

_Sasuke, como un niño que despertó en noche buena para abrir los regalos, se le ilumino la cara y bajo el resto de las escaleras causando preocupación en su madre, ese instinto para prevenir que les niños se caigan – Sasuke – fue lo único que pudo decir Mikoto._

_- hermano, vamos a jugar en la nieve – dijo Sasuke agarrado con una de sus manitas la camiseta se Itachi._

-Pausa en flashback-

- entonces Sasuke en esa edad era muy hiperactivo y alegre, es decir, definitivamente irreconocible.

Sumire asintió – pero no era al único niño que conocía así, tenia tres primos igualitos

- espera, ahí también te estas refiriendo a mi, ¿cierto? – Sakura miro acusadoramente a Sumire.

- claro que si – soltó una pequeña carcajada

Sakura aun la miraba acusadoramente

- bueno y continuando…

-Termina la pausa-

_- pues – Itachi miro a Sumire_

_- pues yo- Sumire no pudo terminar pues Mikoto la interrumpió_

_- Sasuke! que no ves que tu hermano trajo a una visita y es de mala educación dejar a un lado las visitas a un lado._

_Sasuke estaba viendo a su madre a luego girar la cabeza hacia Sumire y apuntarla con su mano izquierda y regresar la cabeza hacia su madre – pero si ella también puede jugar no me importa que sea niña._

_- Sasuke! No- se detiene al ver que tanto Sumire como Itachi estaban riendo – que les parece tan gracioso?_

_- no es nada madre –_

_- yo no tengo inconveniente en que vallamos a jugar con Sasuke-kun, claro si tu no lo tienes, Itachi_

_- yo pienso lo mismo, Sumire_

_- Sumire, no tienes que hacer esto, no te molestes_

_- esta bien Mikoto-sama, tengo tres primos mas o menos de la edad de Sasuke-kun no me molesta para nada_

_- bien ¡entonces vallamos a jugar! – Sasuke se dirigió directamente a la puerta pero fue detenido por su padre que salió de su despacho_

_- Sasuke, primero a comer_

_- si hermano si no te cansaras pronto_

_- bueno, entonces ¡a comer! – Sasuke cambio su rumbo hacia afuera y se dirigió hacia el comedor, Itachi y Sumire sonrieron y los cuatro siguieron a Sasuke._

_Entraron en el comedor que compartía espacio con el comedor, la cocina era amplia pero el comedor era solo una mesa de madera con 4 cojines alrededor de esta para sentarse, obviamente acercaron uno más para Sumire._

_Mikoto sirvió un plato de orinigis en el centro de la mesa, cinco platos y unos palillos para servirse la comida._

_Todos estaban callados, hasta que el padre de de Itachi comenzó a hablar - bueno, si escuche bien tu nombre es Sumire, ¿cierto?_

_Sumire asintió_

_- mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

_- esta bien Fugaku-sama_

_- y ustedes son "amigos" – dijo esto resaltando la palabra amigos_

_- bueno, mejor dicho – paro un instante – somos novio_

_Cuando Itachi pronuncio la palabra novios su padre no tuvo reacción, Sasuke menos, desde que vio a Sumire lo supuso, su hermano nunca había traído a otra niña a la casa, pero en ese momento solo se concentraba en terminar de comer para poder salir a jugar, por el contrario Mikoto casi se ahoga con el bocado que acababa de ingerir. Se hizo un silencio profundo y después Mikoto dijo – Itachi – paro un instante y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo para después zarandearlo y decir, mejor dicho gritar – porque rayos no me dijiste que tenías novia –_

_- mujer cálmate – Fugaku aun sin exaltarse demasiado_

_- mamá, no lo mates, ¿si no con quien voy a jugar? – Sasuke con ese tono de inocencia que tienen todos los niños a esa edad_

_- no si no lo voy a matar – paro de zarandearlo e Itachi quedo todo me dio mareado – solo quiero saber como es que siendo yo tu madre no me hayas dicho que tienes novia._

_- madre - dijo Itachi reaccionando ante la cara de tristeza de su madre, dejando a un lado su mareo y poniéndose serio – no te había dicho nada – paro un momento para dejar espacio a una sonrisita y decir – porque nos hicimos novios hoy después de la plática que tuvimos con nuestro sensei._

_- ¿eso es verdad?_

_Itachi y Sumire asintieron y en ese momento Mikoto abrazo a Itachi dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla de la felicidad de saber que su hijo tenia novia. Los cinco terminaron de comer y Sumire e Itachi salieron a jugar con Sasuke en la nieve el resto de la tarde, claro, hasta que Sumire tuvo que irse._

_- ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa, gracias por todas las atenciones, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, Itachi, Sasuke-kun – al pronunciar el nombre de cada uno volteaba a verlos a la cara haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

_- No hay de que puedes venir cuando queras – le contesto Mikoto._

_- no es ninguna molestia, eres muy agradable – le contesto Fugaku._

_- vuelve pronto eres muy divertida – le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisita._

_-gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo rápidamente del Barrio Uchiha._


	3. Triste Verdad: odio o amor

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis historias. GRACIAS :D

_Capitulo III_

_Triste verdad: odio o amor_

- entonces tu e Itachi fueron novios, ¿cierto?

Sumire asintió a la pregunta de su prima

- mmm… quien diría

- que? Que tendría novio? Jaja – Sumire dijo esto haciéndose una broma a si misma y echando una sonrisa burlesca

- si

Sumire paro con la risa y Sakura comenzó a reír.

- eso no es divertido – dijo Sumire algo enojada

- si que lo es… pero, ya hablando en serio – cambio drásticamente su cara alegre por una mas seria, una que Sumire no podría creer que pudiera tener una niña, a sus ojos, de 16 años, Sakura había madurado, realmente, demasiado en muy poco tiempo – no puedo creer que Sasuke alguna vez haya sido así de feliz.

- bueno, Sakura, eso no es algo con lo que se nace, creo que paso con él lo mismo que paso contigo.

- a que te refieres?

- veras, para su corta edad, la vida le ha cobrado las cuentas demasiado altas – Sakura agacha la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería su prima / la muerte de su familia en frente de sus ojos, pero si Itachi era un pacifista ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Trataba de evitar algo? Si así fuera ¿Qué seria? ¿Y si mejor dicho ocultaba o protegía a alguien? ¿A quien?/ - y a ti te paso lo mismo – Sakura al oír esto levanto la cabeza sin evitar ver el semblante serio de Sumire – lo veo en tus ojos, no se los cobro de la misma manera, a ti no te mataron a toda tu familia en frente de tus ojos, pero si te quitaron algo muy preciado, ¿verdad? – Sakura agacho la cabeza y su prima dio por respuesta a su pregunta como un si, mientras que Sakura solo podía pensar /Sasuke… la vida le quito a Sasuke a su familia y a mi me lo quito a él y la confianza de mi clan/ Sakura sonrió /pero valió la pena en cierto modo creo que no cambiaria nada de lo que esta pasando, creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasar/

- bueno y continuando… - Sumire cambiando su actitud por una más positiva y energética.

Sakura levanta la cabeza - ¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

- claro que hay mas ese solo era el inicio pero era necesario además el resto es rápido… de ahí todo era normal de vez en cuando yo iba a su casa o el a la mía, claro solo cuando teníamos tiempo, así fue pasando el tiempo, ambos crecimos, y éramos felices – dejo a un lado su semblante feliz por uno serio y triste – pero una día – paro un instante, un largo instante – fue diferente.

-Flashback-

_Se ve a Itachi y a Sumire caminando a lo lejos por un parque a medio atardecer, tomados de la mano platicando, algo normal, pero había algo extraño en todo eso, algo distinto se notaba en el aire…_

_Sumire ya no era esa tímida niña de 10 años era una señorita de 14, su cabello era corto y de un color un poco más vivo, era una mezcla entre azul cielo y turquesa. Itachi ya tampoco era un niño era un adolecente de 14 años. Itachi está visiblemente preocupado por algo._

_- Itachi – el no reacciono ante la llamada de Sumire – que es lo que sucede?_

_Itachi ante la pregunta dio un repongo reaccionando al llamado de su novia._

_- No es nada, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema del que..._

_- del que supongo no puedes hablar, pero yo se que necesitas decírselo a alguien_

_Ambos se detuvieron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ya no pudo mas, Itachi sumergió su cabeza en el hombro de Sumire suplicándole – necesito que no le digas nada a nadie nada de lo que te diré, a menos que sea para proteger a Sasuke_

_- Sabes que no sería capaz._

_En seguida Itachi irguió su cabeza y la llevo hasta una banca que estaba cercana a ellos y poco a poco le conto todo._

-fin Flashback-

- me conto que desde aquel ataque del kyubi el consejo supuso que quien provoco el ataque fueron los Uchiha, sin embargo el verdadero autor intelectual del atentado había sido alguien ajeno a su clan. Ya que el consejo pensaba esto se propusieron investigar detenidamente a los Uchiha y que mejor que haciéndolo con el mejor de los ninjas de AMBU además que tenía un acceso muy directo con los Uchiha, es decir...

- Itachi

- exacto... - contesto rápidamente y después prosiguió - también me conto que su clan se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba vigilando por lo que usaron a Itachi para que les diera información de AMBU.

- entonces Itachi fue un doble agente, pero a favor de quien?

- de la paz

- no comprendo

-pues, Itachi si fue un doble agente le daba información a AMBU de los Uchiha y viceversa sin que se enteraran por lo que cuando descubrió que realmente los Uchiha planeaban una atentado a Konoha se lo dijo inmediatamente a ANBU y tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida.

- cual?

- elegir ente su clan y Konoha.

- y eligió a Konoha

- bingo

- pero no lo comprendo si apreciaba tanto a Sasuke, porque matar al resto de su clan?

- en su pensar, si ayudaba a su familia se haría una lucha interna interminable y él no quería eso, pero si mataba a su clan para que hicieran una rebelión se evitarían muchas muertes, en pocas palabras...

- prefirió el odio de su hermano al amor de su familia para salvar muchas otras vidas.

Sumire asintió. Sakura no podía lo podía creer, todo el tiempo estuvo segura de que quien tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado Sasuke era Itachi y la verdad es que lo único que hizo fue amar incondicionalmente a su hermano menor.

Cada uno, aun sumidos en sus propios asuntos, fueron interrumpidos por otra gran explosión que los dejo envueltos en una nube de tierra.

- cúbranse – dejo Sumire al tiempo que empujaba a Sakura detrás de un enorme árbol y ella a su lado. Con la orden todos imitaron la acción de Sumire.

Cuando la nube de polvo estuvo casi disuelta se dieron cuenta de que esa explosión casi acaba con ellos, ya que si hubieran avanzado 10 metros más no hubieran vivido para contarlo

- qué diablos fue eso - pregunto histérico Kiba

Hinata activo su byakugan

- noto chacras muy poderosos uno es el de Naruto-kun y el otro es de... - Hinata se quedo pasmada al saber de quién era el otro chacra.

- Hinata, pasa algo de quien es el otro chacra?

- Sa- Sakura-chan... - no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si decirle u ocultárselo, de todos modos saldría mal y de una u otra manera lo descubriría. Y entonces así salieron de su boca las palabras de manera involuntaria – es de Sasuke.


End file.
